Up to this time, there has never been known any decisively effective drug for maintaining or recovering the renal function of patients suffering from end-stage renal disease and the only existing means for prolonging the life of these patients are dialytic therapy and kidney transplantation, which would force a great burden upon these patients and which are attended with a danger of death.
On the other hand, the hydrophilic solvent-extract of mushroom possesses an effect of suppressing production of, for instance, indole and scatol in feces and have accordingly been used as a deodorant, in particular, a food for deodorizing feces (see Japanese Un-Examined Patent Publication (hereunder referred to as "J.P. KOKAI") No. Hei 2-277456). However, it has never been known that the hydrophilic solvent-extract of mushroom is effective for the recovery from the symptoms of uremia, in particular, progressive renal failure in undialyzed patients suffering from end-stage renal disease.